Would you like to meet my family?
by DaltonDork
Summary: When Dean and Cas meet in the hallway, they become the best of friends but how will they react when they have to meet the other ones family? /Teen fic/ Romatic later on in the fic :D
1. Chapter 1

A/N **Okay guys, here's my new story. Not sure if it's going to work so reviews would be **_**very **_**useful :D I hope you enjoy it!**

As Dean walked through the dingy school halls on Monday morning, he couldn't help but play the drop-out game. Who was going to end up in some back end restaurant or in a clothes shop was all part of the fun. Don't get him wrong, it wasn't like _he_ had much of a future stuck in the family business but it was better than being stuck in this town his whole life. As he turned the corner, he got his phone out and began looking at his emails, suddenly he crashed into another student; sending their books and papers flying into the air and landing strewn across the hallways.

"I'm very sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." The student fumbled, his accent was high class and he was very polite. Dean bent down to help pick up the papers, when he looked up his green eyes were met by bright blue ones. It caused Dean to become shocked for a second and he couldn't help but stare into them, he shook himself off and stood up, handing the papers to the student. He wasn't far off Dean's height; a little shorter. His black hair was stuck out with some look of it trying to be tamed. He was wearing a white shirt with a grey waistcoat and a pair of leg hugging jeans all topped off with a pair of dapper black dress shoes. Dean felt extremely under dressed in his blue jeans and leather jacket.

"No, no. It was, er ,totally my fault." Dean smiled and the student smiled back. "I'm Dean by the way." He held out his hand and the student shook it firmly, a small smile on his pale face.

"Castiel." Dean got a bit lost in Castiel's eyes and didn't catch what he'd said, Dean pulled an embarrassed face and laughed awkwardly. "Sorry?"

"Would you mind directing me to room 12? I'm new and a little lost."

"Yeah sure, I'm in there now. This way." Dean began walking and Castiel soon followed suit.

"So where are you from Castiel?"

"I just moved here from London a few weeks ago, I've never been to a public school before so I'm a little confused." Dean nodded in affirmation, he could practically _smell _the money coming off this kid.

They finally reached room 12 and Dean made an immediate bee-line for his seat at the back of the room whilst Castiel went to speak with their English teacher. Dean had never been good at English so he actively tried to avoid any contact with anyone during the hour, however that all changed when Castiel was seated right in front of Dean.

"It's the only space left." He heard his English teacher say, yeah right. There were plenty, the jerk just wanted to make sure Dean wasn't texting during lessons again.

As the lesson went on, it became very clear that Castiel was incredibly clever. He was quiet and only tended to answer when asked but when he did, everyone was sent into aw. His slightly poetic out-look was something of a master piece and every time he spoke, Dean got little chills. He snapped himself out of it, Dean was straight... Wasn't he?

After the lesson, Dean made a hasty exit, he was going to go and hang out with his buddy, Ash and they wanted to make sure they got into the lunch hall first, otherwise all the 'good' food would be gone. He was just about to exit the English block when he felt someone next to him, he looked over to find himself staring into those incredibly blue eyes again.

"I'm sorry to bother you again, Dean but could you show me to the yard?" His manners and tone of voice made Dean melt inside and he couldn't help but smile at Castiel.

"Erm, yeah sure. Just go down that corridor and exit through the double doors at the bottom." Castiel smiled and it gave Dean shivers.

"Thank you." He walked off in the opposite direction and resumed on his mobile phone. Dean was about to go to the lunch hall when his curiosity got the better of him, did Castiel even have any friends? Dean followed the boy through the corridor and out the doors. He watched as the Castiel, he saw him walk right to the bottom of the fielded area and sit underneath one of the large oak trees at the bottom. Once he had sat down, he got his iPod and headphones out of his bag, along with a sketchpad and pencil and began drawing. Dean smiled, this boy was intriguing and he gave off an aura that made Dean melt, maybe they could be friends one day? Dean didn't know but he began moving hastily towards the lunch hall, trying _not _to act like a creeper.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N ** Here's chapter 2! Don't forget to review and I hope you enjoy :D**

As Tuesday came around, Dean couldn't help but feel excited. Maybe he'd see Castiel again today. He couldn't explain it but something about Castiel made Dean want to get to know him better. He shook the feeling and proceeded to trudge down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning boy." Bobby stated and he put scrambled egg on toast in front of Dean.

"Morning." He mumbled, it was way too early in the morning to be up. As Dean began to dig in, his younger brother also trudged in. He grumbled somewhat of a greeting and plonked himself down at the table. Bobby shook his head at them.

"I'm so very glad I decided to adopt you two from your Daddy just so I could be greeted in such a lovely and charming way in the morning." Dean ignored Bobby and nodded a greeting towards his brother.

"Morning Ass hat. Hmm nice sponge bob boxers. I'm sure Jess would _love _them." He teased.

"At least, I have a girlfriend, munch-butt. You're so far in the closet, you can see Narnia." Sam snapped back. Bobby sighed, it was like he was talking to two brick walls. Once the boys had wolfed down their breakfasts, they said goodbye to Bobby and made their way to Dean's impala. The drive was quiet, as always, apart from the insults that the brothers threw at each other every now and then. Once they'd reached school, Dean parked up and waved off his little brother and he walked over to meet his girlfriend. Dean smiled and began making his way to English, his first lesson of the day. He walked in and was immediately met with Castiel's small smile.

"Morning Dean."

"Morning Castiel." Dean replied as he sat himself down and got his books out. Castiel laughed and it made Dean shiver.

"You can call me Cas if you want to." Dean smiled, happy he was becoming friends with the new boy.

"Oh okay, thanks Cas."

After an uneventful first period, Dean was packing up his stuff when a well mannered voice distracted him - again.

"Hey Dean." He looked up and was greeted with Cas' piercing blue eyes. "What are you doing at lunch?"

"Nothing much, why?" Cas began to fidget on the spot and it made Dean's heart ache.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join me?" Dean couldn't have grinned wider.

"That would be awesome." Cas laughed nervously.

"Okay, great. I'll see you then." Cas walked off to his next lesson and Dean smiled before packing away the remainder of his things.

~0~

At 12 O Clock, Dean made his way to the big oak tree at the bottom of the field. Cas had beaten him there and was already set up with his iPod and sketchpad.

"Hi Cas." The boy visible jumped, but smiled when he realised who it was. "Oh, hi Dean." Dean put his bag on the floor next to Cas then plonked himself on the floor.

"Whatcha listening to?" Dean asked as he got his lunch out from his bag. Cas smiled an embarrassed smile.

"Er, Jon Bon Jovi." Dean's eyes widened at the boy's obviously amazing music taste.

"Seriously? I'd have thought you'd be into the whole boy band thing more." Cas laughed.

"Everyone assumes that! They're okay but you can't beat a bit of Bon Jovi, Pink Floyd, Black Sabbath etc." Dean smiled at Castiel. This was the start of their friendship. They spent the entire lunch hour talking about music and movies and TV, it was perfect. The bell suddenly rang, making both boys jump. They got up and began packing stuff up. Once they were done, they looked at each other and smiled.

"Oh." Cas said before reaching into his pocket and getting out his phone. "Here's my number, text me." Dean took down his number then gave Cas his.

"I gotta go, I've got Chemistry next and my teacher hates it when we're late. This was fun though, same time tomorrow?" Dean nodded vigorously.

"Defiantly." Cas nodded back before running off in the other direction towards the science labs. Dean smiled to himself, he knew from then he'd just made a new best friend.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully and before he knew it, he was sitting at the dining room table with Bobby and Sam eating dinner. They were talking about normal stuff, how school went etc before the buzzing of Dean's phone signalled a text.

"Woah Dean." Sam laughed. "You actually got a text from someone!"

"Shut up Sam." Dean stated before picking up his phone and reading the text.

_Hi Dean, it's Cas. Just wondering if you'd want to go and see a movie tomorrow night?_

Dean smiled at his phone and quickly replied.

_Yeah sure Cas, that sounds fun!_

Dean put his phone down and carried on eating his dinner, he didn't notice the two faces staring at him.

"Who was that and how did they cause you to smile?" Bobby asked as he took his plate to the sink.

"Nobody, just a friend." Dean replied too quickly.

"Yeah ok. Just a friend." Sam mimicked, he snorted and followed Bobby to the sink. Dean shook his head and grabbed his phone.

"I'm going upstairs." He grumbled, he climbed the 12 stairs and walked into his room. He shut the door carefully before flopping, rather dramatically, onto his bed. Cas was just a friend _for now_. No, he couldn't do that, Dean wasn't gay! _Or was he... _

Dean groaned out loud. He was having a battle with himself and it was tiring him out. He put his phone on the bed side table and lay on his bed. He drifted to sleep that night thinking about Cas, it's just a shame Dean didn't realise Cas was across the other side of town - doing the exact same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N **I AM SOO SORRY GUYS! I know I haven't updated for a while but do not fret - or hit me with a stick - because I am planning to post a few chapters up tonight/tomorrow. Reviews are **_**always**_**nice :D**

As Dean walked into the school gates, he couldn't help but think of Cas. He was intrigued by his friend and wanted to know more about him. Dean was abruptly pulled out of his thoughts by the boy himself, who was standing outside the reception area on his phone.

"Oh, hi Dean!" Castiel smiled.

"Morning Cas. Oh, are we still on for tonight?" Dean asked, anticipation rising in his stomach.

"Yes definitely" Cas nodded enthusiastically. "But - "

Dean's heart sank, he knew there was going to be a 'but'; there always was.

"Is it okay if I stop by my house first? I need to pick up my wallet, I forgot it this morning." Dean's spirits rose rapidly - maybe Cas liked him after all.

"Sure, no problem. My brother is going over his girlfriend's house tonight so we can go in my car if you want to."

"Sounds good, better than going with my brother anyhow."

Their conversation was, rather rudely, interrupted by the sound of the school bell, signalling the start of first period.

"Gotta run, see you at lunch?" Cas asked.

"Yep. Later Cas!"

~0~

The rest of the day passed at a fast pace and before Dean knew it, the bell for the end of school was echoing through the halls. Dean made a hasty exit from math and practically ran to the school gates. Once again, Cas had got there before him and was on his phone, yelling to whoever was on the other line. Dean, curious, walked over and tapped Castiel lightly on the shoulder. This made the boy visibly jump but he quickly recovered - even managing a smile considering the battle he was having over the phone.

"Fine." Cas hung the phone up and groaned, pushing his head into the wall behind him.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked.

"My brother has banned me from going to the movies." Dean's heart filled with sadness and this obviously showed on his face because Cas smiled reassuringly at him.

"He's just a giant Ass who doesn't know how to have fun. I'm so sorry Dean. He did let me invite you over for dinner though, you want to come?" Dean hesitated. He'd only just met Cas and now he was being invited over? He wasn't sure but the billion dollar smile Cas was giving him changed his mind.

"Sure, I guess. I'll just ring home to let them know." A quick phone call to Bobby (which concluded with: "Wow a friend..." earned Bobby a scowl) and everything was sorted. The two boys walked up to the impala together, their love of music filled their conversations.

"Wow, this is your car?" Cas asked, fascination filling his voice.

"Yeah." Dean flippantly replied.

"It's nice." Cas nodded in approval and for some reason, this made Dean extremely proud. They both climbed in and Cas started giving directions to his house.

"Just turn down this road." Dean inwardly screamed. This is where the rich people lived. Pools in back gardens, mansion sized houses. Dean felt very out of place here.

"Ok, it's the one in the far right corner." Cas stated as Dean turned down a small cul-de-sac road. Dean, once again, inwardly screamed when he saw the size of the house. Don't get him wrong, it was a beautiful looking house. But all the same, it made Dean feel uncomfortable. Cas hopped out of the car once it was safely parked on the curb and went to the boot to get his bag. In the meanwhile, Dean was still in awe at the house. It was a very modern looking house, windows covering most of the walls. The garden was nicely kept with green grass covering the lot - apart from a single path leading up to the double glass door. Cas threw Dean his ruck-sack which pulled him from his trace.

"You okay Dean?" Cas asked as Dean jumped when the bag was thrown.

"Oh... err... yeah I'm fine. It's just... you're rich." Cas, oddly enough, looked embarrassed.

"Yeah well..." He dropped the subject and walked up the path to the door, Dean following suit. Cas pushed open the door with little force and went through the door. Dean basically screamed when he saw the house. The floors were marble and the walls high. It was neatly decorated but gave off a nice feel, in short - he was extremely intimidated. Cas walked into a small room next to the front door and dropped his bag on the floor, he signalled to Dean, who threw his bag to Cas. After dumping their stuff in the room, Cas walked back over to Dean and smiled.

"Hungry?"

"Sure!" Cas walked down the hall and through a glass door on the far left, Dean followed and found himself in a brightly lit kitchen - which also looked like it belonged in a home design magazine. The black and white colours were calm and went well with the look of the house. Castiel signalled for Dean to sit on one of the stools at the breakfast bar.

"You want a dri-" Cas was cut off by the sound of a male voice shouting though the halls.

"Cas, is that you?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N **Ok, here is the next chapter. I'm sorry for any mistakes and as always: enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review! :D**

"Yep, in here!" Cas yelled back before turning back to Dean.

"Pepsi?" Dean nodded in approval and took the can from Cas. Just before he opened it, he became distracted by the man that just walked in. He was tallish, about 5"11 and was wearing a short sleeved top and black jeans all topped off with a blazer. His blond hair was different to Cas'. It was shorter and in shorter tuffs, then again, he looked older than Cas and him; about 20?

"Good afternoon Cassie! I see we are well." He smiled at Cas, who nodded back.

"And who is this fine fellow?" The man asked, turning to look at Dean.

"Oh, this is my friend Dean. Dean, this is my older brother Balthazar." Dean smiled and shook the hand Balthazar had offered.

"It is nice to see you're making friends, Cassie." Cas simply rolled his eyes.

"Stop calling me that." Balthazar laughed.

"Nope!" He walked passed Cas and went towards the door opposite Dean. "Oh, and tell Kill-Joy I'm going out!" He yelled as he walked through the door.

"Will do!" Cas yelled back. "Sorry about that." He smiled, embarrassed.

"No problem. Was that the brother that banned you from going out?"

"Nah, that's my other brother. I have a few." Cas laughed.

"Really? How many is a few?" Dean smiled as he opened his drink.

"Well, I have 7 brothers and a sister." Dean's eyes widened at this and he almost choked on his drink.

"What?!" He exclaimed. "7 brothers _and _a sister?" Cas just laughed.

"Yeah, crazy right."

"More than crazy. So which one is Kill-Joy?" Cas grimaced.

"The eldest brother, Zachariah."

"How come your brother banned you from going out and not your parents?" Dean felt rude asking all these questions but he couldn't help it - Cas interested him.

"Well.. er.." Cas took a swig of his drink. "My Mom had an affair with another guy back in London after having my sister. My Dad got mad and they divorced, my Mom left the family and moved in with this guy so my Dad decided we needed to move so uprooted us all here. After about a month of him home-schooling us, one day he just upped and left." Dean looked shocked, empathy hitting him.

"I'm sorry man." Cas smiled, a sad smile.

"It's cool, he left the house and the money to my older brother, Zach so he became our 'Dad'. He was the one who decided to put us in public school."

Dean nodded, he knew how Cas felt; lost and abandoned. He knew because he felt it too.

"Anyway." Cas smiled. "Music?" Dean grinned back.

"Of course." Castiel walked up to a screen that was in the wall and pressed a few times on the panel. Suddenly Pink Floyd's 'Hey you' echoed through the house, playing incredibly loud. The boys laughed and began singing along, dancing - drinks in hand. Just when they were having a good time, the music cut out.

"Castiel." The deep voice made Dean jump. He turned around and looked at the man who's voice it belonged to. The man didn't look that much older than Balthazar had, however stress seemed to have taken a toll. He was wearing a black three-piece suit, with a red silk tie. His dark hair neatly slicked back.

"Zachariah."

"What have I told you about playing that music far too loud?"

"Sorry." Cas looked to the floor, a cheeky grin threatening to surface.

"And who might this be?" Zachariah asked, staring at Dean as though he was something he had just pulled from the bottom of his shoe.

"This is my friend Dean. Dean, this is my Kill-Joy of a brother, Zachariah."

"Hello." Dean smiled politely. The man simply made a noise of, somewhat, approval, before turning back to Cas.

"You said you would look after your sister whilst I attended this meeting. She is in the library at the moment." Castiel groaned. "Castiel." Zachariah warned. Dean felt uncomfortable.

"Fine." Castiel said. Zachariah smiled.

"Thank you." He walked out and shut the door behind him.

"I'm so sorry about my dick of a brother." Cas said.

"No worries." Dean said. As Cas turned back to the fridge to get another drink Dean smiled to himself. Meeting the rest of this family was going to be tough.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I'm sorry guys, it's been sooo long. I've just been really busy. Please don't hate me. But enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review :D**

"I'm so sorry Dean." Cas said as he walked Dean to the front door.

"No need to apologise Cas, I got a younger brother, I know what it's like." Dean replied as he grabbed his bag. Cas smiled and nodded gratefully.

"...I had fun Dean." Cas smiled, Dean smiled back at Cas.

"Yeah, me too." The two boys stared into each other's eyes for an unusually long amount of time before Dean, who was feeling slightly uncomfortable, fumbled his words and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So... I'll see you tomorrow or you could text me... not like... I'm not going to make you text me but... You -" Cas cut him off with a small laugh which made Dean blush.

"Goodnight Dean." Cas grinned before shutting the glass door and running up the white marble staircase in the middle of the hallway.

"Goodnight Cas." Dean said to the closed door before smiling to himself and getting in the impala and driving home - trying desperately not to think of Castiel.

~0~

"I'm home Bobby!" Dean yelled as he flung himself through the door and made a beeline for the fridge, he got out a bottle of water and downed half the bottle in a few seconds.

"Evening boy." Bobby replied as he walked down the stairs and through the kitchen door. "Have fun?"

"Yeah, it was good." Dean replied flippantly before reaching for the refrigerated food Bobby had left him. Bobby smiled to himself and didn't push Dean into talking about anything - he was just glad Dean had found a friend.

After finishing the sausage and mash Bobby had made for him, Dean dragged himself up the 12 stairs and across the hallway to his bedroom, once inside he threw his bag into the corner of the room and flopped onto the bed. He lay there for a few minutes, just about to doze off, when the sound of his phone woke him up. He opened his eyes slowly, sighed and reached for the phone.

**Text from Castiel**

**Sent at: 9:45 PM**

**Hey Dean, I had fun! Sorry about my family. See you tomorrow at lunch?**

Dean smiled fondly at the text and replied instantly

**Sent to Castiel**

**at: 9:46 PM**

**No worries, Cas. I had fun too! Yes, defiantly see you at lunch - I need to know more about this crazy family of yours :) Goodnight Cas.**

He put his phone back on the bedside cabinet and fell asleep, smiling and dreaming about Castiel.

~0~

Dean's morning passed quite quickly, due to his late night he was late for school so didn't catch Bobby or Sam. He grabbed his toast and jogged to the impala, jumped in and raced to school. After four _very _boring lessons, it was finally lunchtime and Dean practically sprinted to the tree at the bottom of the field - as always, Cas had beaten him there and was already sitting down and opening his lunch.

"Afternoon Cas." Dean smiled as he placed his bag under the tree and made himself comfortable on the floor.

"Hi Dean" Cas smiled back as he waited patiently for Dean to get comfy. Their lunchtime went on as normal, talking about music and films until Dean suddenly asked Cas a question.

"Seven brothers, hey?" Cas rolled his eyes fondly and smiled.

"Yes, seven." Dean looked at him with mock suspicion.

"Name them!"

"Lucifer, Zachariah, Balthazar, Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Uriel and a sister called Anna." Cas smiled at Dean as Dean's mouth - unintentionally - fell open.

"Wow okay. Which ones do you get on with then?"

"It's a long story" Cas joked but Dean looked at him, complete seriousness in his eyes.

"I've got time." Cas smiled in appreciation.

"Okay. When we were younger, it tended to be Me, Gabriel and Lucifer that stuck together - we're all about the same age and had similar views on everything. Then Zachariah and Michael would be the parents of the house - I hate them, they don't care about me or anyone in the family but themselves. The only reason they're still here is because of the money."

"What about the rest?" Dean asked, curiosity evident.

"Raphael and Uriel never really wanted anything to do with the family - can't blame them really, the family is a mess." Cas looked to the floor, his body language suggested he was ashamed, his eyes said he was lost. Dean looked to the boy - something about him had drawn Dean towards him ever since he first saw him.

"When my Mom died." Dean started. "I thought there was nothing worse than family - I hated them for not helping my Mom but I also hated myself. I was only four at the time but I blamed myself for her death. What I didn't realise was how distraught my Dad was about the whole situation. We lived on the road after that - my Dad constantly searching for the men who broke in and started the fire. It was torture for me and my little brother so my Dad gave us up. Luckily my 'uncle' Bobby took us both in but I hated my Dad for doing that. However, over the years I've come to realise he was only doing what was best for me and Sammy." Castiel looked up from the floor and into Dean's eyes.

"What's your point?" He asked.

"My point is, you may _hate _Zachariah and Michael for doing what they're doing but you have to remember they're doing it for you. If they didn't you'd probably be living with an adoptive family in Florida with no contact with your brothers and sister." Cas smiled at Dean.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, thank you Dean." Cas moved from his position and knelt in front of Dean. he extended his eyes slightly then hesitated and put them back at his side. Dean grinned and mirrored Cas, this time though, he put his arms around Cas and hugged him tightly. Cas smiled as well and returned the hug. Dean gripped Cas much like a mother would grip her child - like he was protecting Cas. It was right then that Dean decided he would do everything for the boy sitting in front of him.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hi Dean!" Castiel greeted cheerfully that glum Tuesday morning. Dean automatically perked up when he saw the boy and smiled.

"Morning Cas, why are you so happy?" Dean asked, chuckling to himself as he sat down in English class.

"My brothers Lucifer and Gabriel are in town! They're coming over tonight." Dean looked at the boy and grinned unintentionally at his enthusiasm.

"That's great Cas." Dean grinned at Cas who smiled stupidly back. He then started rubbing the back of his neck.

"Cas, you only rub the back of your neck when you're nervous, what's up?" Cas smiled that stupid smile again and it made Dean's insides melt.

"I want you to meet them." Dean was taken back for a few moments but managed to compose himself before the innocent boy in front of him noticed.

"Uhh... sure I guess that would be cool. Why not?" Dean smiled and nodded in affirmation but Castiel still seemed to be agitated by something.

"There's something else; tell me Cas." He looked embarrassed for a moment before looking up and into Dean's green eyes.

"Balthazar told them we were a couple." Dean, once again, was lost for words.

"Oh." Was pretty much all he could muster up.

"I'm so sorry Dean, my brother is an idiot and thought it would be funny but Lucifer and Gabe were always worried about me not getting someone and they sounded really happy on the phone and-" Dean cut off the boy to remind him to take a breath.

"Cas it's okay, this thing happens." Dean then found himself saying something he didn't imagine he would ever say. "I guess it would be okay to pretend you were my boyfriend for a night." Where did that come from? His thoughts were interrupted by Cas.

"Thank you so much Dean! I promise I'll tell them." Dean nodded as Castiel grinned and went over to his seat just as the lesson began. Dean couldn't concentrate; he kept thinking of the boy sitting next to him.

"Bobby!" Dean called as he jogged into the house after school. "Bobby!" He yelled again. No answer. Dean sighed and threw his bag on the floor before going to the kitchen and beginning his mission for food.

"He's gone out." Sam said as he slumped into the kitchen. "Whatcha need him for anyway?" He asked, suspicion evident in his voice.

"I just wanted to ask him something, okay with you asshat?" Dean huffed as he gave up and went to his room. Sam just shook his head at his older brother and carried on trying to find the left over pie from yesterday.

Once Dean had successfully made it to his room he went to his wardrobe. Dean had many clothes, most of which were leather jackets or jeans but he needed something special. His date (could he call it that?) with Castiel that evening was strangely important to Dean and he wanted to look his best. He went to the back of his wardrobe and rooted around back there until he came across what he was looking for. A light blue shirt and a pair of navy suit trousers. He quickly slipped them on and went into Bobby's room to find a tie. After spending 10 minutes trying to choose one, he finally came to the decision of the blue and green stripped silk one. He ran downstairs quickly and almost ran straight into Bobby.

"Watch wh- wow." Bobby said as he looked at Dean. "That is one fancy outfit." Dean nodded at the man before walking around him and into the kitchen. Bobby followed, much to Dean's dismay.

"Where you going dressed like that?" Bobby asked.

"Over Cas' house to meet his family." Dean said flippantly as he shrugged on his matching suit jacket and putting his phone into one of the inside pockets.

"Oh your boyfriend." Sammy teased as he shoved in another mouthful of Shepherd's Pie.

"Actually yes." Dean smiled before walking out of the house, leaving only the smell of his aftershave and two very shocked faces behind him.

As Dean pulled up outside Cas' house, he began to realise why he was drawn to Cas the first day he met him. Dean never considered himself gay but there was something about Castiel that made him... he wasn't sure but one thing he did know was that there was a _very _handsome boy waiting in that _very _expensive house for him. He got out of the car slowly and walked up to the door, knocking twice and waiting out in the cold. Castiel ran towards the door and opened it swiftly.

"Hi De... wow you look amazing." He stated as he looked Dean up and down making him blush.

"Thank you." It was Dean's turn now, he looked at Castiel. The boy was wearing a pair of black suit trousers with a white shirt, a red silk tie and a black suit jacket. "You look amazing too." Cas smiled at the compliment and opened the door a little wider and allowing Dean to step through.

"My brothers are already here, we're all in the living room so just follow me." Cas said. Just as he was about to pull away, Dean stopped him. He looked him in the eyes, smiled stupidly and took the other boy's hand in his own. Castiel looked surprised at this notion but did not pull away. He simply smiled and walked into the living room.

Dean was met with the sight of Cas' older brothers; Lucifer and Gabriel. One of the brothers was relatively tall and had a head of blond hair. He wore a blue t-shirt with a black waistcoat on top and this was worn with a pair of black, tight fitting jeans. Dean then looked to the other man. He was shorter and had long brown hair that reminded him of his younger brother's. He wore just a dark green jacket and a pair of black jeans which was different to the rest of the family, who were always seen in expensive clothes. The blond man was the first to notice the two boys walk into the room and he stood up abruptly, elbowing his brother to do the same.

"I'm so sorry." He said. "Where are _our _manners." He walked over to Dean and smiled before shaking his hand firmly. "My name is Lucifer and this is my younger brother Gabriel."

"Hi." Gabriel nodded, earning an elbow in the ribs.

"I do apologise for my brother, he can be rude sometimes." Lucifer shook his head at Gabriel.

"Oh, don't worry it's no problem." Dean smiled politely at the older brother.

"Good." He nodded. "Would you like a drink Dean?"

"A cup of coffee would be amazing, thank you." He said.

"Coming right up, Castiel would you mind helping me?" Lucifer asked before walking into the kitchen. Cas looked at Dean, who nodded. Cas smiled and followed his brother into the kitchen. There was an awkward silence between Dean and Gabriel until Castiel had closed the door to the kitchen. That was when the older brother shot up from the sofa and was in Dean's face quicker than he had seen anyone move before.

"Listen here Dean." Gabriel spat. "I love my baby brother more than anything in this world so if you break his heart or anything of that kind. I will find you and I will kill you." Dean was alarmed by this but acted in a calm and rational way.

"Gabriel, your brother is just as important to me as he is to you. I would never do anything to hurt him." The brother shook his head.

"That's what they all say." Dean looked at Gabriel before deciding he needed to tell him the truth.

"Before Cas moved here, I had managed to convince myself I was straight. I went after all the girls and earned a bad reputation as a player. When Cas bumped into me in the hallway on that Monday morning, the first thing I did was melt when I saw his eyes. From then on I have been 100% completely smitten with your brother and losing him would be the worst thing that could ever happen to me." Dean looked into Gabriel's eyes and what he saw made him smile; acceptance.

"Okay." Gabriel smirked at Dean. "Would you like to see some baby pictures of Cas?" It was Dean's turn to smirk evilly.

"Yes indeed." As the two boys went off to find some photo albums, Dean had failed to notice Cas standing at the doorway; who had listened in on the entire conversation and couldn't seem to wipe the smile off his face.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N **HAI GUYS! A few chapters today as I am super bored and loving writing this! Thank you for the lovely reviews guys! Really made my day :D

"Aww Cas you're so cute as a todder!" Dean laughed as Gabriel showed him another baby album.

"Gabe, stop it." Cas whined as he hid further into the cushion he was gripping. Gabriel grinned as his, now flushed, younger brother.

"And here is baby Cassie in the bath, he had cried for an hour because his favourite rubber duck had gone missing." Dean cried with laughter.

"No way did that happen!" he spluttered out between laughs.

"I was there and I can safely say that happened" laughed Lucifer as he walked in carrying some snacks. Dean laughed at this.

"Wow Cas." He looked to the boy who was now curled up in the corner of the sofa, as if he could escape the embarrassment.

"But enough of baby Cas. Tell us about you two love birds" Lucifer smiled as he placed the snacks on the coffee table and sat himself down next to Gabriel.

"What about us?" asked Cas who had now come out of the corner and scooted over to sit next to Dean.

"Where did you meet? Have you said the big three words? Have you had your first kiss?" teased Gabriel.

"We met at school and no to the other two." Cas stated looking at his brothers with mild suspicion.

"Aww that's so sweet" cooed Lucifer who was grinning ear to ear.

"Why don't you kiss?" pondered Gabriel. Dean went rather wide eyed at this statement and looked at Castiel.

"Yeah Cas, why?" He was, of course, expecting Cas to tell his brothers that they weren't actually a couple. Instead what he got was Cas' soft lips on his own. Dean froze for a second but soon melted into the innocent kiss. It was over before it had even begun and before Dean knew it, Cas had pulled away and had a stupid smile plastered on his face. Gabriel whistled.

"Wow that was hot!" He teased. "You crazy kids are adorable"

The rest of the evening went smoothly, they had dinner together (specially prepared by the pizza place down the road) and at 10 PM, Dean bid the trio goodnight.

As Castiel walked Dean to the door, their hands entwined, Dean couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks for the night Cas, I had an amazing time" Dean said as he stepped out the door.

"No problem, the plan went great huh?" Cas smiled.

"Yeh." Dean couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed, after the kiss they had shared, he'd thought that maybe Cas felt the same way he did.

"Uh Dean-" Cas started, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yes Cas?"

"Would it be okay if- well obviously if you don't want to but would you like to maybe... uh-" Dean laughed and moved closer to Cas, he wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him gently.

"I would love to be your boyfriend Cas." The boy grinned from ear to ear.

"Good." He too, snaked his arms around the older boy's waist and they simply stood there - holding each other - for who knows how long. They would have stayed like that longer, had it not been for Gabriel who had poked his head around the door.

"Finally, I thought you were never going to ask him. Shut the door would you Cassie, you're letting the heat out." Dean reluctantly pulled away from Cas and smiled.

"He knew we weren't going out?" Cas laughed.

"Of course he did, he's my brother - he can read me like an open book." Dean laughed and turned to leave, but not before looking back and smiling.

"Goodnight Cas."

"Goodnight Dean."

**A/N **sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to end it here so I could start the next bit of the story - I hope you're enjoying and please please please review?


	8. Chapter 8

Dean felt on top of the world when he woke up the following day. He had a gorgeous boyfriend, a wonderful home, an awesome family and best of all; school had been cancelled because of a sudden snow storm they had had last night. At around 10 AM, Dean climbed out of bed and made his way downstairs. As he walked through the door, he was met by the sight of Bobby and Sam sitting around the breakfast table.

"Morning guys" Dean beamed as he made his way to the fridge.

"Wow someone's in a good mood this morning" Bobby smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"It's cuz he has a boyfriend!" Sam taunted.

"That's one of the reasons my dear brother." Dean grinned as he slid into the seat next to him.

"You have a what?" Bobby raised his eyebrow at the boy; who was still grinning.

"A boyfriend! His name is Castiel and he is amazing. But not just that guys; I have amazing family, an awesome home and it's snowing!" He chuckled as he used his spoon to point to the window.

"That's great Dean, I'm proud of ya." Bobby smiled as he got up and put his dishes in the sink.

"You should invite him over today so I can meet him."

"Me too! I want to meet the idiot who chose my brother." Sam said as he stuck his tongue out at Dean.

"Wow real mature Sammy and sure that would be cool, I'll text him now!" Dean nodded enthusiastically as he ran upstairs to get his phone.

"Wait Dean!" Bobby called causing Dean to stop mid run.

"Yeah?" He asked impatiently.

"You may want to put something on..." Bobby looked at him. Dean looked down and realised he was in his power rangers boxers and white vest top with his hair making him look like he'd been dragged through a hedge.

"Oh yeah." He smirked as he continued to run upstairs. Once he'd reached his room and jumped onto his bed and grabbed his phone from the bed side cabinet. He dialled Cas' number and listening to the ringing, he couldn't help but beam when he heard his boyfriend's tone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Cas!" Dean smiled, he couldn't see Cas, but he knew he was grinning too.

"Oh hi Dean, what's up?"

"I was just talking to Bobby and he wants you to come over. So Castiel, would you like to meet my family?"

"Of course I would!" He called "I made you meet half of mine; I would love to meet yours"

"Awesome!" Dean was slightly relieved but didn't let it show. "Come over at 6?"

"Sure!"

"Oh and Cas?"

"Yes Dean?"

"Dress nice." Dean smiled as he heard his boyfriend laugh on the other end of the phone.

"You too."

He boys hung up and Dean set to work on making everything perfect for when Cas came to meet his family. He cleaned his room for a start; even vacuumed _and _dusted! He then went downstairs, making sure the kitchen and living room were immaculate.

"What time is lover boy coming over?" asked Bobby a few hours later.

"In half an hour so please get changed into something nicer" Dean requested as he looked at his 'Dad's' dirty work clothes. Bobby sighed but complied and walked up the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Dean smiled to himself before realising he too needed to get changed and ran to his own room. He pulled on a shirt and a pair of black trousers - he then grabbed the tie he had on yesterday and tied it quickly around his neck. Before he had time to do anything else, there was a knock at the door. Dean's green eyes lit up with pleasure and he ran to the door as quickly as he could. When he reached it, he checked his hair once more in the mirror before opening the door. Standing at the door was Castiel - however Dean couldn't see his boyfriend as he was holding flowers that were covering his face.

"Last time I checked, I wasn't dating a dozen roses... have you seen a _very _handsome boy around my age around here anywhere?" Dean teased and behind the roses he heard a chuckle. The roses were thrust into Dean's hands to reveal Cas dressed in a shirt and tie - beaming with admiration for the older boy.

"Wow" Dean nodded. "You clean up nice, posh boy." he smiled as he put the flowers on the side and kissed Castiel innocently on the lips. Cas sighed in pleasure.

"Not too much of that thank you." The two boys turned around to find Bobby standing in the doorway behind them in a shirt and plain black trousers.

"Ahh, you must be Bobby Singer. My name is Castiel, it's a pleasure to meet you." Cas smiled politely as he extended his hand out for Bobby to shake. Bobby looked the boy up and down before smiling and embracing the boy. Pulling back he smiled a little more.

"Aye, I'm Bobby and I'm Dean's pretend Daddy and if you don't treat him right I swear-" Dean cut Bobby off harshly.

"Bobby!"

"No no it's okay Dean." Castiel turned to face Dean, taking his hand in his own. "I swear to you Mr Singer, I will never hurt your son." Bobby nodded.

"Good. Now you boys hungry?"

Dean thought dinner went very well. Castiel was very polite (even when Sam flicked a pea at him) and even though Bobby had banned any 'stuff that Sam shouldn't see', they still held hands under the table. After dinner, Dean and Cas had helped clean up and then decided to take a walk. The sun was just going down causing the sky to turn beautiful shades of purple and orange. The snow was still falling; just a little lighter now. There was nobody in the streets, most people were tucked up in their houses and that made it even better. The boys walked through the park together; their breath visible and their hands entwined. They swung their arms and laughed at an unsaid joke. When they reached the middle of the park, they turned so they were inches apart. Their foreheads resting on the others.

"This is like the ending to Bridget Jones." laughed Cas.

"What?"

"Oh, it's my sister's favourite movie." replied Cas flippantly. This caused Dean to laugh.

"Haha, oh Cas I love you." Dean froze when those words left his mouth.

"I- I didn't uh." Dean fumbled for the right words causing Cas to laugh.

"I love you too Dean."


	9. Chapter 9

Bobby and Sam were sitting in the kitchen on Monday morning and eating breakfast. Whilst Bobby was just serving up the last of the toast; Dean trudged through the door.

"Morning boy" Bobby smiled as his 'son' plonked himself on one of the dining room chairs.

"Morning lover boy!" Sam smiled.

"Shut up Sam" Dean hissed as he tucked into his toast. Bobby sat down opposite the two boys and began drinking his coffee. After Dean was coming to the end of his third piece, Bobby spoke up.

"So Dean, you seeing Cas today?" Dean looked up and smiled at the mention of his boyfriend's name.

"Sure am. We see each other in school anyway but I'm going over his house after school." Bobby raised an eyebrow at Dean but sighed.

"Fine. Just be back before it's dark." Dean grinned, got up and made his way to the door but not before grabbing his keys.

"See you later!" He yelled as he shut the door.

"Don't worry, I'll find my own way to school." Sam grumbled into his cereal.

Dean pulled up outside Castiel's house as the boy was running across the grass with his bag slung on his back. He climbed in the front seat and shut the door.

"Morning!" He said cheerfully then proceeded to kiss Dean gently on the lips.

"Hmm morning" Dean smiled "that's a nice way to greet each other. We should do that from now on." Cas laughed.

"Fine by me."

Once they had reached the school, Dean found a parking space and the two boys climbed out. Dean walked over to the other side of the car and looked at Cas. He smiled and took the boy's hand in his own and they walked into school. The two boys got many weird looks and even a few comments but they didn't care. As they walked to English, hand in hand, they felt nothing but contentment.

The rest of the lessons passed uneventful and soon Dean found himself walking towards 'their tree' at lunch. By the time he got there, Cas was set up with the usual gear.

"Hey gorgeous." Dean grinned as he sat himself down next to Cas.

"Hmm.." Cas laughed "not sure about the nick name."

"Really?"

"Yeah... Cas is fine." Dean made a pouting face.

"You meanie but fine Cas will do." The two boys laughed for a while before settling in against the tree, their hands entwined, and passing away the hour listening to their favourite songs.

After school, the two boys got back into the car and drove off towards Cas' house. They spent the journey talking about what had happened in school and sharing the gossip they had heard that day. When Dean pulled up outside the house, they got out and walked up to the front door together.

"Are Gabriel and Lucifer still here?" Dean asked as they let themselves in and threw their bags in the closet.

"Yeah, they're staying for one more week then they're going home. I think they've taken Anna shopping." Dean nodded in acknowledgment and they made their way to the kitchen to grab after school snacks. Dean sat down at the breakfast bar and watched his boyfriend get two packets of crisps and two glasses of water. He handed Dean his, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"You wanna go to my room?" He asked. Dean nodded enthusiastically and they made their way upstairs. Dean followed Cas through multiple corridors before making a sharp right and ending up with a light brown door in front of them. Cas kicked it open with his foot and made his way inside. Dean could only aw in amazement at Cas' room. It was a light blue colour with silver borders along the bottom. There was a massive silver double bed against one wall with a blue and green striped duvet. In the other corner there was a TV with a dark blue sofa in front. There was a set of double doors that led out onto a veranda which had a view of the city.

"Wow Cas this room is amazing." Cas smiled as he set the food and drinks down on the table by the sofa.

"Yeah, thanks." Cas then proceeded to take his shoes off and fling himself on the sofa. He patted the space next to him and wiggled his eyebrows causing Dean to laugh. He then followed suit, taking his shoes off and jumping onto the sofa. Cas grabbed a remote and clicked a few buttons, suddenly a blast of music swept over the room. Dean's favourite song was playing. Cas smiled and stood up pulling Dean up with him. They danced around the room; sometimes dancing with each other, other times having a mad moment. After their fifteen minutes of nonstop dancing; they both collapsed on the floor. The boys were out of breath but giggling.

"I love you so much Dean."

"I love you too gorgeous."

**A/N **Hi guys! I hope you're liking the story so far! I've reached a dilemma. I have two possible endings for this story and one of them is super sad and the other is happy... I don't know which one to do... If you guys have an opinion on which one I should do PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N** I'm so sorry this chapter is so late! I'm in the middle of revising for my GCSE's and it's a nightmare but I am going to try and update as often as I can. It's a little sad now but it will get better so hang on in there and thank you to all the reviews I've received and for those of you who haven't reviewed please do, I want to know how you guys are thinking so far. :D Enjoy!

Oh by the way, when you see this ~XxX~ . It means flashback mode :D

Dean came down the stairs that morning humming the words to his favourite song, for he was happy. It was Saturday and him and Castiel were going for a walk in the park then to a little cafe on third street that Gabriel had recommended. (obviously after making a few childish kissing noises and awing a lot) As Dean walked through the backdoor and out into the yard on his way to the Impala, he saw Bobby and Sam standing opposite each other in the yard. They were arguing and Dean was not going to get in the middle of the argument so he instead, hid behind a car and listened in.

"He cannot come here Sam! Don't you remember what he did?"

"Yes I do and it broke me Bobby, but we have to give him another chance!"

"He will pull you away from your life here Sam, don't you understand?! School, friends everything will be gone!"

"Maybe that's what we need!" Bobby scoffed at Sam's remark.

"_we? _No Sam, you may want that life but Dean is happy here. He has his own room, good grades, Castiel. You cannot be so selfish as to think living on the road is better for him? " Dean was intrigued now. He emerged from behind the car.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sam grinned at his elder brother.

"Dad's coming!"

Dean stared at Sam, his eyes emotionless, his face deadpan. Bobby gave a sympathetic look and walked over to Dean. He put his arm around Dean's shoulders and sighed. The boy looked into the man's eyes.

"Why is he coming here?" Bobby sighed and his grip around the boy tightened.

"I am going to do everything in my power to stop him from doing anything you don't want Dean, I promise." Dean closed his eyes and sighed, a tear rolled down his cheek and landed on his jacket. Dean couldn't find his voice but managed to blurt out,

"When?"

"In a few hours." Bobby replied, the excitement from Sam's eyes had disappeared and was replaced with pity for his brother. Dean nodded and began to walk off back into the house. Bobby called after him,

"Where are you going?"

"I need to talk to Cas." Dean called, trying to mask what his contained tears had done to his voice. As soon as Dean was out of the view of the two outside, he began to run through the yard and up to the house. Tears were now streaming down Dean's face but he didn't care; he just needed to talk to Cas. When he reached his room, he grabbed his phone and dialled his boyfriend's number faster than he ever had done before. The waiting was agonising but eventually Cas picked up.

"Hey Dean!" Cas' voice sounded happy too and this was the final straw for Dean. He began sobbing and found he couldn't stop, even when the wildly concerned voice of his boyfriend was heard.

Dean finally managed to calm down and spluttered his words.

"... pleasse come to my... house."

"I'll be there right now hang on. Castiel's voice became wavered as he began running. Dean could hear Gabriel in the background faintly.

"Castiel where are you going?"

"Dean." Is all Cas replied with before the sound of his car starting up filled Dean's ears.

"Dean I'm coming." Cas hung up as he sped through the streets. Dean lay back on his bed, tears still streaming down his face. He thought of his Dad and the day he was dropped off.

~XxX~

"Dad please don't do this!" Dean screamed from the back of the car as his Dad pulled up outside Bobby's yard. The sound of the car caused Bobby to look up and smile at John, his smile soon disappeared when he saw the sobbing boys in the back. The car came to a halt and the three members got out. Dean ran around to his Dad.

"Dad please!" He spluttered out through the sobs. John's face was deadpan as he got two suitcases from the back of the car.

"Hey hey, what's going on?" Bobby demanded as the younger Winchester ran into his arms and sobbed, burying his head in Bobby's shirt. Sam (who was five at the time) pulled his head up and looked Bobby in the eyes, tear tracks staining his face, as though he'd been crying for hours.

"Dad is giving us up Uncle Bobby!" He cried. John walked over to Bobby and put the suitcases on the floor. He looked the man in the eyes.

"Please Rob." John's eyes were full of words, though none could be said. Bobby simply nodded. John hadn't been right since Mary's death a few years ago and Bobby had often wondered how the kids were coping.

"DAD!" Dean cried as he grabbed John's waist. Dean had always been very close to his Dad since their mother's death. John knelt down and looked the eight year old in the eyes. John knew Dean didn't understand but felt the need to apologise to his son.

"I'm sorry kiddo." John stood up, climbed into the car and drove off leaving only the tire marks in the grit on the floor. Dean broke into racks of sobs before being picked up by Bobby and taken inside.

~XxX~

Dean opened his eyes to the sound of rasping on the door.

"Dean are you okay? Dean open the door, it's me!" Dean ran to the door and swung it open to reveal his dishevelled boyfriend. Dean, overwhelmed by his emotions, crumpled into the shorter boy's arms and let out everything. Cas walked him over to the bed and sat him down, holding him in his arms.

"It's okay Dean, whatever it is we can work it out together. Okay?" Dean sat up and looked into his boyfriend's worried eyes. Before Dean could say anything, there was a sound of a car engine pulling up in the front yard. Dean's eyes widened and Cas looked at him, concern filling him.

"Dean... are you okay?" Dean looked at Cas and swallowed, whispering he said two words that made Cas shiver.

"He's here."


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N **hi guys, ok well I had some spare time so I decided to write another chapter. Sorry if this isn't what you wanted. I might not post another one today because I need to think on how to follow up this idea to get to my next one . Reviews would be awesomee! :D

"Wait Dean, who's here?" Cas asked slowly, though it was clear that panic was starting to rise in his voice.

"My Dad." Castiel hesitated. Dean had told him of that day once before. Cas was aware of how much this man had hurt Dean and this made him angry.

"Ok. Let's go and talk to him." Dean looked his boyfriend in the eyes, though through the tears, Dean could see Castiel's face. The face of love and dedication. He nodded, grabbed Castiel's hand and together, they walked through the door and down the stairs. From the living room window, Dean could see the banged up car that their Dad had brought them to Bobby's house in almost eight years ago. Seeing it made Dean begin to shake. Cas felt this and simply gripped Dean's hand tighter, a sentiment Dean had always seen as affection but now it represented a new kind of emotion. Protection. Still holding hands, Dean and Cas walked into the yard and turned a corner, coming face to face with the family. Sam was standing beside Bobby, both looking a mixture of confused and angry. Dean then turned to John. His once jet black hair was now highlighted with flicks of grey, the dark circles under his eyes, suggesting he hadn't slept in years, were prominent and obvious. He wore a dark grey t-shirt but it was covered by a dark green jacket and a pair of black, worn jeans. The change in his Dad was extreme but it was still obviously him and this made Dean grip Castiel's hand even tighter than he thought possible. But Cas took it, simply glaring at John with accusing eyes.

"Dean" John breathed looking up and down at his, now grown up, son. "You look different."

"So do you." Dean replied, though muffled by his uncertainty, John seemed to understand and smiled.

"What are you doing here John?" Bobby asked. John, though reluctant to look away from his son, turned to Bobby and sighed.

"I want my boys back." Dean's eyes widened in horror.

"No" Bobby stated. John recoiled, as though not expecting this. When he had composed himself once more, anger flashed in his eyes.

"You can't deny me the right to my own kids Robert. I dumped them with you because I couldn't handle them. They're not yours." Sam, although he was now almost fifteen, jumped at the sudden rise in their father's voice and ran over to his older brother, grabbing his other hand tightly. Bobby saw this and whipped his head back to face John.

"I've been a better father to them then you ever were. You don't know anything about your children John. Did you know Sam got an A in his last geography report? Did you know Dean has a boyfriend? No John, you didn't know any of this because in the last eight years, you have had no contact with them or me at all!" Bobby yelled. John's eyes widened as he looked from Bobby to the three boys standing beside him.

"You have a boyfriend?" John asked. Dean snapped. The fear that was in his eyes were now replaced with anger.

"Yes. I do. His name is Castiel. He is one of the best things that has ever happened to me. And he is standing right next to me." Dean raised his hand which was still gripped onto Cas'. John's irate eyes went from Dean to Castiel. He looked him up and down before turning back to Bobby but not before muttering under his breath.

"Posh snob."

Cas and Sam had to physically restrain Dean from going and punching John straight in the mouth. Dean began screaming at his dad.

"I'm not going with you!" John simply stood there. Looking at his son yell and scream at him. Once Dean had calmed down, John smiled at him.

"I'll see you very soon Dean." He then climbed into his car and sped away, once again leaving tire tracks in the grit in the yard and a tearful child wondering what had happened to his dad.


	12. Chapter 12

"Dean, come and eat" Bobby shouted aimlessly up the stairs, he knew Dean wouldn't come down and eat dinner because he hadn't for the past week. There had been no signs of John since the incident but this did nothing for any of their minds, which were still working over time worrying. Bobby decided to do the only thing that would help Dean, he hated to have to do it but it was needed in order to save Dean. Bobby walked into the kitchen and picked up the phone, he dialed the saved number and listened to the ringing. Eventually, the person on the other end picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hi Castiel, it's Bobby Singer" He said gruffly.

"Oh, hello Mr. Singer, what can I do you for?" Castiel asked, as politely as ever.

"Have you been talking to Dean?" Castiel took a second to answer the question.

"Yes, I've been talking to Dean, he hasn't necessarily been talking back though."

"Then what are you still doing at your own house boy, get your ass over here and talk to your boyfriend" Bobby said, sarcasm filling his voice. Castiel stuttered.

"Well… I thought he needed time-" Bobby cut him off quickly.

"You know the route." He hung up the phone on the boy and put the phone back. Rubbing his face in his hands he wondered if Cas could really help his son.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, Bobby walked over to the oak door and swung it open. Standing on the porch was a, very well dressed but worried Castiel.

"Hello sir, I came as quickly as I could. Where's Dean?" Bobby gestured towards the stairs and moved over to allow Cas to come in. As he began walking up the stairs, Bobby stopped him.

"Oh and call me Bobby." He said with a smile. Cas returned the look.

"Yes sir… I mean Bobby" The boy then ran up the remaining stairs and walked across the hallway. Bobby smiled to himself; he knew as long as Dean had Cas, he would be absolutely fine.

~0~

Castiel walked towards the light brown door and knocked twice timidly.

"Go away" came a broken voice from the other side of the door.

"Dean, it's me" Castiel called, praying that his boyfriend would open the door. His prayers were answered, though it took about five minutes. Dean opened the door to Cas and all but fell into his arms. Cas simply held him until Dean pulled up. The boys looked each other in the eyes, blue meeting green. Cas reached out his hand.

"Lets go and get some coffee." Dean looked at Cas, unsure but the boy remained the same, his hand out until the blonde haired boy sighed and grabbed his hand. They walked down the stairs together and through the kitchen to the yard where Cas had parked his car. The boys got in, Cas only looking back and smile reassuringly at Bobby who was working on a truck outside.

The boys drove and drove until they were almost on the outskirts of town. Dean, who was now slightly concerned over Cas' map skills, turned to his boyfriend.

"Err Cas, where are we going?" Castiel turned to Dean and laughed lightly under his breath.

"We're going to my favourite café." Cas would reveal no more so Dean sat back in the seat and resigned himself to looking out the window for the rest of the journey.

After what seemed like hours, the car pulled up in a small car park. Dean climbed out and looked at the small café that was in front of him. It was an odd looking place, in the middle of nowhere and relatively small with one large window that was half covered by pale cream croshay curtains. Castiel took Dean's hand and they walked up to the small door at the end of the building and walked inside. The inside of the café made Dean cheer up immediately. The walls were a cream colour with a similar coloured carpet to match. The chairs and tables were all different styles and colours, giving it a home feeling. The only light sources were the windows and from various lamps around the room. The café itself was quiet, with only one or two people in there but this made Dean feel even more comfortable then he already did there. Together, the boys walked up to the counter and Cas ordered them a coffee and a sandwich each before sitting down at a table in the back corner of the room. Once they were settled down, Cas looked at Dean with some worry but mostly curiosity.

"Okay Dean, let it out." Dean looked confused for a second.

"Let what out?" Cas just looked at him.

"Dean" The green eyed boy looked down at the table.

"Fine" He then looked straight up into Cas' eyes.

"I don't want my Dad to take me away because I will probably never see you again." Cas was taken back by the emotion in Dean's voice and his welled up eyes.

"Dean" he said softly, taking Dean's hands and laying them, entwined, on the table. "As long as I'm around, you're never leaving me."

"But-" Dean began but Cas cut him off with a kiss on the lips, it wasn't full of passion but it was meaningful and to Dean, that was the best kind of kiss.

"Nobody, not your Dad or Sam, is going to stop us being together. If need be, you can come and live with me." Castiel stated. Dean's eyes softened and he smiled.

"You want me to live with you?" Cas began blushing, making Dean chuckle.

"Well I… I mean you don't have to. It was a sugges-"

"Castiel." Dean breathed. "I love you and if need be, I would love to live with you." They smiled mischievously at each other and began talking about something else. They didn't want to talk about what could tear them apart, only what was keeping them together – their love for each other and, as Castiel stated, nothing was going to tear them apart.

Five miles down the road, in the police department. John had very different ideas.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N hello readers! Sorry this is so late, school is horrible! Okay this chapter may be a bit sad but the story is coming to an end :D I've loved writing this by the way :) Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters and plots (if I did, Destiel would have been canon a long time ago)**

It was a dreary Monday morning, Dean and Castiel walked into English together.

"No Dean, you're so wrong!" Cas laughed

"No I'm not! The Clash are a much better band than The Who!" Dean defended - trying to look angry but the big smirk on his face giving him away.

"We're breaking up!" joked Castiel. Dean pulled a mock astonished face.

"Okay, I'm sorry - I love you." Cas gave Dean a smug smile before sitting down in the seat in front of Dean.

"Thought as much - love you too." Dean grinned a stupid grin.

"Mr Winchester, Mr Novak. If you are quite done I would like to get back to my lesson now." The teacher stared down at them from his desk as the whole class sniggered.

"Sorry Sir." Cas mumbled. The teacher merely rolled his eyes before continuing the lesson.

After about 20 minutes there was a knock on the door, The teacher opened the door, an annoyed expression painted his face.

"Can I help you?" The secretary looked bewildered at the teacher's exasperated attitude but shook it off.

"Er yes, could I take Mr Winchester and Mr Novak please, bring your stuff with you boys." Dean and Castiel exchanged confused looks but grabbed their stuff and walked out the door, ignoring the sniggering and whispering from the class around them. When they reached reception, they found Bobby, Sam and Balthazar sitting on uncomfortable plastic chairs in the lobby. Cas looked at Balthazar but he simply smiled and nodded a supporting smile. Dean looked at Sam who raised his eyebrows and shook his head showing Dean he was just as clueless as himself. The men walked out of the school and to their individual cars. Bobby turned to Balthazar.

"Come to mine, you can follow me in that fancy car of yours." He said, sarcasm filling his voice as he pointed to the Novak's expensive looking car. Balthazar smiled and nodded before getting into the car followed by a nervous looking Castiel. Dean met his boyfriend's eyes before climbing into the back of Bobby's pickup truck and driving away.

~0~

When the men arrived at Bobby's house they all walked into the living room and stood facing each other.

"Okay, is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" asked Dean, obviously irritated at his day being disturbed. "I mean, really guys, I was in school and we ha-"

"John called." Bobby uttered the words that caused the room to go to silence. Dean's eyes began filling with tears before any more words had been exchanged - Castiel took Dean's hand in his own and gave it a small squeeze. Dean look to Castiel, nodded and took a deep breath.

"What did he say?" asked Castiel. Bobby sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"He went to the courts last week and managed to get custody over you boys. He's coming by at the end of the week to take Dean and Sam with him." Dean made a small whimpering noise which caused everyone in the room's heart to break - including Castiel's. The blue eyed boy looked to Balthazar.

"Why are we here?"

"Because Robert was thinking of different ways in which Dean could stay here - one of them was that he lives with us." Dean turned to Sam.

"What about you?" Sam looked guiltily at the floor.

"I agreed to go." He whispered. Dean exploded.

"You what?!" he screamed - Castiel having to hold him back from punching his brother.

"Dean! I loved being on the road with Dad, it was my dream to hunt animals like him! I was devastated when he dumped us but now he wants us back! I understand that you have a life here - with Castiel and Bobby. I don't."

Dean nodded, tears streaming down his face though he wasn't sure what emotion they were for. He turned to face Bobby.

"What are we going to do about it?" he asked. Bobby's face fell.

"I'm so sorry boy, there's not a lot we can do. He's your father, he got custody." Dean couldn't hold in his emotions in any longer and broke down into a sob. Castiel caught him as he fell to his knees, rocking his gently in his arms and whispering things like _"it's okay Dean" _and _"shh"_. Castiel's heart was breaking as he looked up to Balthazar, he also on the brink of sobbing.

"Balth?" He managed to get out without letting the flood gates open.

"I'm sorry." He said. Castiel closed his eyes, tears streaming down his face. He tucked his face into Dean's shoulder and together they cried. The rest of the men in the room knew they couldn't do anything for them so left the room to give them privacy. The couple remained crying and hugging for a long time, knowing that this time they had together right now, was going to be their last.


	14. Chapter 14

**A.N. HEY GUYS! Sorry it's been a while, school sucks. Anyway, here is the next chapter of le story and because i feel so bad about not updating (and becayse it's 2:20AM) I'm going to upload another chapter for y'all - YAY YOU. Okay enjoy and don't forget to review :D**

"Do you want to take everything?" Cas asked as he helped Dean pack his bags to leave with John and Sam that afternoon. Dean looked over to Cas, his eyes were empty; all emotion having been cried out over the past few hours.

"Sure" The boys silently began emptying Dean's wardrobe into a small silver suitcase that was lying on the bed.

Once all Dean's clothes were packed up, they began on little belongings. Whilst Dean was trying to find his toothbrush in the bathroom; Castiel began looking for small belongings. As he searched the room, he came across a photo frame sitting on the side of his desk. Castiel picked it up and looked at it, laughing as he remembered the day it was taken.

"_Come on Dean, please?" Castiel begged as they sat on a wall on a small coastal road, overlooking the sea._

"_No Cas, I hate photos." Dean grumped. Castiel began looking at Dean with his 'puppy dog eyes'. Dean looked and groaned dramatically._

"_Ergh. Fine, just stop with the cutie eyes." Cas smiled a smile of victory and got his phone out._

"_Okay, 3, 2, 1" Just as Castiel got to one, Dean quickly turned his head and kissed Castiel on the cheek. _

"_Deeaaann" moaned Cas as he pulled his phone back to look at the photo._

"_Aww, I love it" Dean chucked. Cas looked at Dean with what he hoped was anger but eventually turned into a giggle._

"_Yeah, I guess it's kind of cute"_

"Cas? Are you even listening to me?" Dean asked for the second time.

"What?" Cas asked as he was quickly pulled out of his trance by an annoyed boyfriend.

"I said, can you grab my laptop please" Dean patiently asked again.

"Oh yeah sure" Castiel said as he got off the bed and walked over to Dean's desk.

Once everything was packed up, Dean grabbed his case and together, the boys walked down the stairs and out into the yard. Sam was already out there and putting his suitcase into the boot of the car – looking happy and ready for anything. Bobby and John were arguing over Dean's leaving – again. Dean put his case on the floor and turned around suddenly to face Castiel.

"Cas-" Castiel stopped him with a small kiss on the lips.

"Dean, I can't deal with saying goodbye to you." he said, tears threatening to spill. Dean simply nodded and wrapped his arms around the younger boy – his head fitting into the crook in his boyfriend's shoulder. They stayed like that for who knows how long. They didn't care. They were just grateful for the few more moments they had together before their lives changed for the worst.

"Dean. Get moving boy, we've got to hit Kansas by midnight." John barked across to him. Dean reluctantly pulled his head from Castiel's shoulder and looked his boyfriend in the eyes.

"I… I love you" Dean managed to splutter out over the tears now streaming down his face. Castiel simply nodded. Dean didn't mind – he knew this was just as hard on Cas than it was on himself. They went for one last kiss – not a passionate kiss that was heated or lustful. It was a small kiss however, it contained all the love and adoration the two boys had for each other. They parted for the last time and Dean grabbed his suitcase and put it into the car boot. Just as he was about to climb into the car, Castiel ran up to him and gave him a small, white envelope. He smiled, a sad smile over the tears now pouring down his face. He stepped back and allowed Bobby to go to Dean and hug him – whispering something in his ear with Dean nodding slowly in response. John simply stood there, watching the heart-breaking scene unfold in front of him, no emotions visible. Once both boys were in the car safely, John walked over to the drivers seat, got in and drove off in a speed. Cas watched the car leave and once it was out of sight, allowed himself to sob.


	15. Chapter 15

Sam didn't push Dean to talk in the car journey and Dean didn't want to. He was still clutching the envelope that Castiel had given him, afraid to open it. After sitting and holding it for about half an hour, Dean decided he needed to know what Cas had said. Slowly, he opened the envelope. When opened, it revealed a hand-written letter – Dean smiled at the neat and calligraphic handwriting of Castiel. Slowly, tears already beginning to form, he read the letter.

_My dearest Dean,_

_I cannot believe that I sit here writing this letter, when I swore to myself I would never let you go. I remember the first time I saw you, you're green eyes overwhelming me. You were so confident and from then, I knew I had to have you as my own. As we grew closer, our love of music and art helping, I realized that you were the one thing missing from my privileged life. I don't want you to leave me here however family is important. Just know that no matter where you are or what time it is. I will always be here for you. I swore to myself I would protect you, protect you from people saying we couldn't be together or people trying to tear us apart. I guess I failed my duty. But this doesn't matter anymore because I love you more than anything I've ever come across Dean Winchester. This will never change. I've enclosed a picture, keep it and when you next feel down or feel like it will never get better – look at it and remember that there is always one person in the world who loves you no matter what happens._

_It may be a long time until I next lock onto your beautiful green eyes but know one thing. We will never be apart forever. _

_ Until the next time,_

_Your posh boy Castiel xx_

Dean closed the letter slowly, containing his sobs remarkably well. He looked in the envelope and pulled out a photograph. It was a picture of himself and Castiel at a restaurant. Dean is looking at the camera and is smiling his usual dashing smile, however Castiel wasn't looking at the camera. Castiel is staring at Dean with nothing but pure adoration in his eyes and a small smile on his face. Dean grinned at the photo pulling close and leaning it against his heart. He closed his eyes and somehow managed to drift to sleep, clutching the picture and dreaming of Castiel.

After what seemed like five minutes, Dean was very rudely woken up by Sam who had kicked him in the leg.

"We're apparently here" the younger boy grunted as he got out of the car to stretch his incredibly long legs. Dean climbed out and looked around. He was in a motel car park. It was a dodgy looking place with people hanging around the outside that you tend to avoid in everyday life. He instinctively moved over closer to Sam and looked around nervously.

"Boys!" Called John from the reception area, he gestured for the boys to go over to him. They got their suitcases from the boot, locked the car and walked over to John.

The man at reception was scary looking. His shaved head was covered half heartedly with a dirty bandana that was falling off his head. His clothes were torn and dirty, the smell hitting Dean as soon as he walked in. His voice was gruff and sounded like he had a permanent cough.

"Room 283" He said as he threw the key on the table in front of him and put his headphones back into his ears and turned the music up loud. John grabbed the key and the three made their way up the dirty and low lit stairwell before reaching their floor and evidently; their room. John opened the door and marched in. The first thing Dean noticed was the rather large stain on the floor, the leaking sink and the fact there were only two single beds.

"Er… Dad? There's only two beds." Dean pointed out.

"Well done Dean, you and Sam work out who is sleeping in the bed and who is sleeping on the floor." John muttered as he went to the fridge and tried to find some beer. Sam and Dean looked at each other.

"You can have the bed if you want to" Sam smiled.

"Nah it's okay Sammy, the floor is probably cleaner anyways" Dean smiled before ruffling his brother's hair and laying his sleeping bag on the floor. As he lay down, he couldn't help but get the photograph from his pocket and looking at it one more time before turning the lights off and attempting to get some sleep.

Dean had a feeling that this was going to be his life from now on and that he was going to have to try and find a way of dealing with that. Right now, Sammy was his priority. Dean made a mental note to see if there were any schools in the area that he could enroll Sam into. He didn't care about his education anymore – Cas was always the one pushing him to do better anyway. Without him, it seemed like a waste of time.

Sam uttered some form of goodnight as he turned the light off, plunging Dean into complete darkness. He quickly grabbed his phone and used it as a torch. He held the photograph in front of him and gently, kissed Castiel's picture.

"Goodnight my posh boy." He whispered as he slowly drifted into an uncomfortable sleep.

**A.N. SEE! I wasn't lying - I actually uploaded two chapters. I know it looks sad now but I'm hoping that I can make it better? I only have one chapter left depending on how long it takes me to conclude the story... Anyway, I am rambling so if you're reading this, thank you for reading this very badly written chapter and I will update the remaining bits of the story either tomorrow or the day after :D don't forget to review xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N HAI GUYS! I'm getting good at this updating thing huh? Anyway here is the next chapter, I decided to change the ending a little so there will be more chapters than I first anticipated (yay for you!) I'm going give a couple of chapters tonight because I AM IN A WRITING MOOD! So thanks for all the lovely reviews I'm getting and keep them coming :D**

For the next few years, Dean felt like he was trapped. The longer they were out on the road; the grumpier Sam would get and that was very bad for Dean - who had to share the back seat with him.

"Dean! Move over."

"I'm on my side you nerd"

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Boys!" yelled John, causing the brothers to jump and silence quickly. "Shut up, we're almost at the nearest motel." Dean rolled his eyes at John and Sam and looked out the window. He'd accepted the fact that he didn't have a home anymore but going from place to place was getting old now as both Dean and Sam were getting older. Generally, Sam and Dean stuck together, never fighting. They both knew they were all they had.

After about half an hour, the impala pulled up in another crappy car park of a crappy motel that looked exactly the same as the last twenty they'd been to. The boys got out of the car and got their suitcases from the car, the amount of clothes they had was rapidly decreasing as they were growing out of the old ones but couldn't afford new ones - still; at least the suitcases were lighter. Dean and Sam went up to the motel room and opened the door.

"Oh what a shock - look how different it is!" Dean exclaimed sarcastically as he set ownership on the bed furthest away from the door.

"Shut it Dean" John growled as he threw his coat over the back of the mouldy chair and went into the fridge to find more beer. He somewhat grunted upon discovering there was none and grabbed his coat.

"I'm going to get beer then I'm going to work this job. You know the drill, if I'm not back by the end of next week, call the cops." He said as he stormed out the door, slamming it on the way out. Dean sighed and started unpacking his things into the small wardrobe by his bed.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked softly as he copied Dean.

"Yeah?"

"Do you miss Cas?" The question caught Dean off guard and he spun around quickly

"What's it to you?" He snapped. Sam looked shocked and this made Dean feel incredibly guilty.

"Hey, I'm sorry Sammy." He sighed as he sat on the bed and put his face into his hands. Sam nodded and went over to sit next to him.

"It's okay if you do. I just think you should get it out, ya know?" Dean looked at his baby brother and smiled.

"Okay, yes I miss him... Every time I think of him, my heart hurts." He breathed, his breath hitching. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the crumpled picture of him and Cas. He stared at it lovingly.

"I would give anything to see him again." Sam smiled, as if he knew something and got up off the bed and faced Dean.

"What if I told you, you could" Dean sighed

"Don't be ridiculous Sammy. You know Dad will never take us back to Bobby's." Sam walked over to his suitcase and pulled out a shoe box.

"Who said Dad had to take you." He walked over to Dean, handed him the box and took his seat next to Dean. Dean gave his brother a quizzical look before opening the lid of the box.

"Oh my god Sam!" Dean exclaimed as he looked at the £500 staring at him in twenties and tens.

"I know, I know. I've been saving up money from the jobs I've been getting and I think I know what to spend it on." Dean gave Sam another quizzical look causing the younger brother to sigh then laugh.

"You, you dipstick. I'm going to buy you a train ticket back to Bobby's." Dean looked at Sam, tears springing to his eyes.

"You mean.."

"You can see Cas." Dean practically jumped on his brother, giving him the biggest hug out. Dean retracted suddenly.

"Wait, what about you?"

"I like living on the road Dean, but you don't. I don't need the money, you need to see Cas." He smiled. Dean went back to the hug causing Sam to laugh.

"Okay, get off me." Sam giggled, pushing Dean off him. "I'm starving, make me pasta peasant!" He ordered as he flopped onto the sofa and flicked the TV on.

"Sure thing" Dean called as he went into the kitchen and got the instant pasta out of the cupboard Dean always stocked instant pasta as Sam and him agreed that the motel food wasn't safe.

After they'd had dinner and watching some of the late night movies on TV they decided to go to bed. Dean changed into his PJs and climbed into bed. He got the picture off the night stand and stared at it, he smiled.

"I'm coming to get you." He whispered as he kissed Cas' picture and turned off the light.


	17. Chapter 17

**A.N. Okay! Here is the next chapterr! Man I love this story (although I may be the only one...) Don't forget to review :D**

The following day, Dean and Sam got up and made themselves breakfast.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay with Dad, Sammy?" Dean asked as he shoved a bacon sandwich into his mouth.

"I'll be fine Dean, I get on okay with him." Sam replied, giving Dean a raised eyebrow for talking with his mouth full. After they'd finished their breakfast, the brother's got Dean's suitcase and began packing his stuff into it - there wasn't a lot to pack so Sam suggested a ruck-sack instead.

"It will be easier to run with if Dad finds out you're gone" Sam laughed as he threw the green and blue bag at Dean. Dean chuckled and swapped his stuff over to the bag.

After about an hour, the boys locked up the motel room and made their way down to the train station.

"One ticket to Sioux Falls please" Dean smiled. The woman working at the tills gave him a look and gave him the ticket.

"Platform 2 kid." She sighed as she gestured for the next customer.

"Wow someone loves their job." Sam whispered to Dean as they walked towards the platform. Dean chuckled and they took their seats on a bench and waited for the train.

"Thanks Sammy. You don't know how much this means to me." Dean said as he turned to face Sam.

"Sure I do Dean, that's why I gave you the money. You're not happy in this life and to be honest, I've never seen you happier then when you were with Cas." Dean hugged Sam again causing the younger Winchester to laugh.

"Is this all I'm ever going to get now?"

"Yes." Dean stated.

Just as they both got into a conversation about what the best pirate movie ever released was; (Dean was pirates of the Caribbean all the way) the train pulled up in the station with a loud bang. The two boys stood up and looked at each other with love and affection.

"I love you Sammy."

"Love you too Dean." The boys hugged one more time before Dean made his way onto the train and sat down. He looked out the window to see Sam waving like a nutter on the platform. Dean chuckled to himself but waved back never the less. The train eventually pulled away and Dean smiled and waved at Sam before he sped off, on his way to be reunited with the love of his life.

After Dean had been on the train for what seemed like hours on end, he absent-mindedly got out the picture and held it to his heart, shutting his eyes.

"Someone's in love." Dean's eyes flickered open as he looked to find the accusing voice, he saw a grey haired old woman smiling at him from the seat in front.

"Yeah, I guess I am." Dean smiled and looked to the photo. The woman came and sat in the vacant seat next to Dean and looked at the picture.

"Is that your boyfriend?" she asked and Dean sighed. He was used to the homophobia but it never failed to annoy him.

"Yes." He stated, not afraid to tell the world.

"He's cute." She smiled. Dean looked at the woman, a look of confusion on his face.

"You're not going to tell me it's wrong that I'm in love with another boy?" The woman chuckled.

"Not unless you want me to."

"God no" Dean chuckled back. "It's just, that's what people used to tell me, that's all."

"Love is love, son. No matter what gender." Dean smiled openly at the woman.

"So what's his name?" Dean's smile broke into a grin at the interest.

"Castiel, Cas for short." The woman nodded and looked back to the picture.

"You both look happy." she stated fondly and Dean smiled.

"Yeah, we were." The two then began a conversation that lasted the entire journey. Dean found out the woman, named Syliva, was going to visit her daughter in Sioux Falls. They talked for hours and before they knew it, their stop was the next one. They got up and went to the doors, jumping off when it stopped at the platform.

"Goodbye Dean, I hope you find him." Sylvia smiled.

"Bye, thanks - me too." Dean chuckled before the two parted ways and Dean made his way to Bobby's house.

After Dean got tired of walking and hailed a taxi, he finally reached Bobby's house. He walked into the yard, smiling fondly as a sudden sense of security washed over him. When he turned the corner he was greeted by a dirty red 4x4 which had a wheel missing. Under the car was Bobby.

"Bobby" Dean called, so happy to see his Uncle that his voice cracked. Bobby, obviously confused as to who shouted his name, came from under the car and looked across the yard. Dean assumed he didn't quite believe it to be him as he stood up and stared at Dean for a few seconds. Dean decided to help his uncle out and walked over to him.

"Dean" Bobby breathed out and ran towards him. When they were close enough, Bobby pulled Dean into the biggest and tightest hug he'd ever been involved in. Dean didn't mind. When Bobby pulled away he looked at Dean.

"How the hell are you here boy? Where's your Daddy and Sam?" Dean smiled.

"It's a long story." Bobby nodded and took Dean inside and allowed him to explain everything.

"You're Dad ain't gonna like that boy" Bobby warned once Dean had finished explaining what had happened to Bobby.

"I know, I know. But I couldn't take it anymore Bobby." Dean sighed. Bobby nodded in understanding of the distressed teenager.

"It's okay Dean, we'll sort it out I promise. Go put your stuff in your room. Then you can jump in one of the cars and go see Cas, he still lives in the same house I think." Dean smiled gratefully before running upstairs and storming into his room. He stopped suddenly when he pushed the door open, allowing himself time to stare at the room. His room. He smiled again (he was doing that a lot today) and threw the bag on the bed. Just as he was about to run out of the room, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. His clothes were dirty and way too small for him. He made a mental note to buy new clothes. He then ran to the wardrobe and dug around the back. There was an old suit that Bobby had bought for him last time he was here that was about a million sizes too big back then. When he found it, he put it on. It fit perfectly now. He found his silk green tie (because it was Cas' favourite) and tied it around his neck carefully. He made sure the photo was in his jacket pocket and ran down the stairs, taking them two at a time.

"Wow, really going all out aren't you" Bobby smiled as Dean ran past him.

"I have to!" Dean yelled as he ran out the door and climbed into one of the cars Bobby had fixed up and sped away.

On route, Dean realised he couldn't turn up empty handed and pulled into the shop car park. Faster than he'd ever done before, he ran inside and bought a single red rose, paid and ran back to the car.

Pulling into Cas' cul-de-sac made Dean nervous. What if Cas wasn't there? What if he's moved on? What if he didn't want to see him again? All these questions were spinning so fast around Dean's head he pulled over quickly and stopped to compose himself. Looking at Cas' house made him smile, memories of when they first got together going through his head. Dean decided to take the plunge and climbed out of the car and walked up to the glass door. With every bit of courage he had. Dean knocked the door.

**OH A CLIFF HANGER! HOW MEAN AM I?! Update coming soon - I promise! Don't forget to review :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**A.N There's a little bit of violence in this chapter but nothing major :D enjoy and don't forget to review :D**

Dean felt like he'd been waiting at the door for a life time until any movement behind the glass door was seen. A small girl with ginger hair skipped up to the door, teddy bear in hand and opened the heavy glass door with small signs of difficulty.

"Hi!" the girl giggled.

"Hi!" Dean retaliated with the same enthusiasm as the girl did earning himself a giggle from the girl. "Is Castiel home?" Dean asked, Cas' name giving him butterflies.

"Sure! I'll tell him you're here." The girl ran half way down the corridor because twirling around ninety degrees, with the grace of a dancer.

"What's your name?" Dean smiled.

"Dean Winchester" The girl nodded but seemed deep in thought.

"I'm Anna." after a while, the small girl looked up to Dean "Are you gonna fix Cassie?" Dean gave the girl a quizzical look.

"Why would I need to fix him?" although Dean was pretty sure he already knew the answer.

"Ever since Cassie's friend got taken away, he has been sad and he doesn't talk a lot." Dean's heart broke in two and he was more determined than ever to see his true love.

"I'll fix him, I promise." Dean nodded, a small smile spreading across his face. Just as Anna turned to leave; she gave Dean one more look.

"Are you Cassie's angel?" She asked, the seriousness in her voice too much for a young girl. After a few seconds, Dean answered.

"Most definitely." Anna grinned at Dean before running off down the corridor and up the stairs.

"Cassie!" Anna shouted at the top of her lungs, so loud Dean could hear her from the door.

"Yes Anna?" Castiel shouted back with the same volume. Hearing Castiel's voice made Dean's heart ache and he wanted nothing more but to run to him but he stayed put.

"There is a boy here who wants to talk to you."

"Who?" Castiel yelled lazily back.

"Dean Winches-" Anna didn't get to finish his sentence before she was basically shoved to the floor by a sprinting Castiel who had now taken off across the upstairs landing and down the stairs. When Castiel reached the bottom of the stairs, he came into view of Dean.

Dean looked Castiel up and down. His hair was wild and showed no attempts of trying to sort it out. His grey t-shirt was dirty and his black pyjama bottoms were ripped at the bottom. He looked tired.

"Wow" Dean breathed. "You looked even worse than I do." Castiel smiled, tears streaming down his face and began running towards Dean. When they met, Castiel didn't hesitate to pull Dean into a hug, crying into the older boy's shoulder. After standing like that for however long, Castiel pulled back, still keeping his hands firmly planted on Dean's shoulders.

"How... I... what are you doing here?" Castiel managed to splutter out.

"Sam bought me a train ticket." Dean reached into his pocket and pulled the old and battered photo and held it in front of him. "I had to see my angel." Castiel smiled and reached into his trouser pocket and pulled out the same photo.

"I'm very glad you did." The boys smiled at each other, lost in each other's eyes. Dean thought he would stay like that forever had it not been for a mysterious person jamming him up against the glass door.

"What- what?!" Dean spluttered before a shooting pain shot through his face, it turns out being punched in the face does that to a person.

"Get out of this house and don't let me see your sorry ass here again." Gabriel warned.

"Gabe, stop!" Yelled Castiel before dropping to his knees and holding Dean in his arms whilst the older boy groaned.

"Why do you want him here Castiel? He left you! No phone calls, no emails, not even a text!"

"I'm sure he had his reasons Gabe but punching him in the face isn't going to help the situation" Cas snarled at his older brother before helping Dean up and looking at his now split and bleeding lip.

"Come on, I'll help you clean that up" Castiel opened the door but Dean had pulled away and was now looking at Gabriel.

"Yes okay? I didn't call or text or email Cas. It was selfish and wrong but I never did it because I didn't love him enough! I did it because I love him too much." Gabriel was taken aback by the sudden outburst but listening none the less.

"I couldn't face listening to his voice thinking I would never see his face again, okay? I couldn't bear to email him thinking I would never be able to hear his laugh again. I love him way too much to never have a life with him! So I left my family, jumped on the nearest train and travelled all the way back here just to tell him that." Dean turned to Castiel who now had more tears rolling down his cheeks. "I love you Castiel Novak and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you that." Dean smiled, despite the split lip.

"I love you too Dean Winchester." They kissed softly which was met by two very mature adults groaning and gagging.

"Get a room." Lucifer gagged.

"Actually." Cas said as he pulled away and wiped the blood from his lips. "Can someone get him a first aid kit?"

After spending the entire day at Castiel's, having dinner and talking for hours. Bobby rung to tell Dean to 'get his ass home'. Dean ended the call and walked out the door, stopping just before.

"Hmm... This kind of reminds me of our first date." Dean grinned.

"Yes it does, except this time. I can kiss you goodbye from one boyfriend to the other." Castiel grinned back and kissed Dean softly on the lips before retracting and closing the door carefully. Dean smiled to himself happily before making his way to the car and driving back to Bobby's.

It was around 2:30AM when Dean's phone began to ring. The boy groaned loudly before reaching over to his bed side cabinet and picking up his phone.

"Hello?" he said lazily.

"Dean!" Sam yelled down the phone. Dean immediately sat up.

"Sam!? Sam are you okay? What's wrong?" Dean was panicking.

"No Dean, I'm fine. Dad got back and he flipped. He's on his way there." Dean went wide eyed.

"How long do I have?"

"About an hour." Dean nodded.

"Thanks Sammy." Dean got up and began packing his things into a suitcase. (he had more now as Bobby had bought more stuff whilst he was at Castiel's the previous night)

"Dean, what the hell are you doing?" Bobby asked as he walked in wearing his dressing gown.

"Dad's coming." Bobby's reaction was rather similar to the one Dean had worn minutes earlier. He managed to compose himself and helped Dean pack his stuff. The two ran out into the yard and using Dean's phone as a torch, loading his luggage into the back of the truck Bobby had fixed up. Bobby grabbed Dean and hugged him tightly.

"I don't want you staying in crappy motels boy. Find a town and settle there." Dean nodded and climbed into the truck and drove out of the yard. He knew the one place he had to go first.

Five minutes later and Dean was rapidly knocking on the Novak's front door. Castiel ran down the stairs in his pyjamas.

"Dean? Are you okay?"

"Cas. There is not much time to explain okay? I have to leave town." Castiel woke up suddenly.

"What why?!"

"My Dad found out I wasn't there and is on his way." Castiel nodded and grabbed Dean's hand before pulling him up the stairs and into his bedroom. He reached under his bed and grabbed an old blue suitcase and began piling clothes into it.

"Cas, what are you doing?"

"You're not going anyway without me. I already lost you once, I'm not losing you again." Dean simply nodded. "Now, could you pack the rest of my clothes for me? I'm going to go and tell Gabe and Lucifer what's going on." Dean nodded again and carried on packing his clothes. After a little shouting and some strange noises, Cas walked back into the room followed by Lucifer.

"Castiel. Are you sure this is what you want to do?" Lucifer asked, concern growing in his voice.

"Yes." Castiel answered, grabbing his suitcase and facing Lucifer. Lucifer nodded and handed him a debit card.

"It's got £5000 on it." Lucifer smiled and the two brothers hugged before Castiel and Dean ran out the room and down the stairs. Just as they were about to walk out the door, there was a small tug at Dean's jacket. Looking down he was met by the bright eyes of Anna.

"Are you and Cassie going away to live together?" she asked.

"Yes" Dean replied kneeling down on the floor next to the young girl.

"Is that because you're his angel?" she asked again.

"No Anna." The girl's face fell but Dean smiled. "It's because he is mine." Dean kissed Anna on the forehead before grabbing the last bag and running to the truck. He threw the luggage into the back and jumped in the front and drove off as quickly as he could.

"Oh my god." Castiel stated, horror filling his voice.

"What?!" Dean practically screamed, the panic rising back into his stomach.

"I'm still in my pyjamas." Cas stated, looking down at his dirty clothes. Dean laughed, shaking his head. Castiel grinned.

"So where are we going?" Cas asked as he grabbed Dean's hand.

"Anyway you want to go." Dean grinned as they got onto the nearest freeway and drove.

The boys knew their lives were not going to be a walk in the park and at some point, they both knew John would find them. But for now. This was all the boys needed to be happy together. Forever.

**A.N. Okay guys that's the end of the story! I decided to give it a happy ending because God knows the show isn't happy. /sobs at every final episode ever/ REALLY hope you liked the story and if you have any requests for story lines or just want to tell me how crap this one was, review or send me a message :D THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED **


End file.
